Famous Problems
by LoveStruckProductions
Summary: Annabeth is a famous singer who left behind her entire past including Percy Jackson to get to where she is now. What happens when she heads back to her old town for a break and meets the green eyed boy again. Singing based fic. Girly!Annnabeth And Punk!Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so it's the first chapter of a brand new fanfiction. This story will heavily use songs to display emotions of the characters of said time. I'm also going to try make this fic go for a suitable amount of time. 50k words would probably be my limit, but without further delay let's get to the story. **

Chapter 1: PINK

Pink. Annabeth hated pink. It was such a stereotypical thing. It was so extremely girly and to be honest stupid. While it wasn't as bad as her natural Californian blonde hair, it was certainly a number 6 on her list of "Things I hate".

"I love pink of course!" Annabeth said, "Who wouldn't love pink it's so beautiful and cute."

The reporter nodded in agreement.

"Now Annabeth." She said in a rather posh accent that matched her designer clothes well. "Now that we've covered the core question how about we discuss the fact that rumor has it that you recently broke up with your boyfriend Luke Castellan, not only that but it was confirmed that a phone call to the police was made regarding abuse. Is this true?"

Annabeth inwardly cringed at the topic. It only happened a couple days ago but she'd been asked so many times that I was hard to deny them. But nonetheless her reply was,

"Honey you really shouldn't believe rumors so much." She said accompanied by a small chuckle. "Of course its fake Luke would never touch me in such a terrible way."

"Keep telling yourself that." Annabeth thought to herself. "It's certainly true."

"Now that we've covered the dirty business," The posh reporter claimed with a large amount of enthusiasm. "How about we talk about the end of the tour and what's next for "Annabeth Chase" singer extraordinaire."

Annabeth talked to the small posh reporter for a while about her plans for the future. After about ten minitues of random listing of facts and details the reporter asked,

"So are you excited to be staying in your home town for a while?"

Annabeth smiled for the first time in a long time. It wasn't one of those fake smiles she throws to reporters, photographers and the tons of fans. It was instead a genuine smile that Annabeth hadn't felt in a long time.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a chance to get away for a while."

Before the reporter could respond however a small bell rang.

"That's my time for today thanks for coming in." The reporter said smiling and sticking her hand out.

Annabeth took it and smiled.

"No problem I had fun." She replied with a_ gorgeous _smile.

- OH LOOK A PAGEBREAK! -

"So how did the interview go honey?" Said Athena, Annabeth's mother with a blank and stern face, not even bothering to look up from her designer phone to acknowledge Annabeth's boarding of the jet.

"I don't know why you're asking. You probably where watching the whole thing so I didn't muck up." Annabeth muttered taking a seat.

"So are you excited about going back to California?" **(I don't know any towns in California so "California" will have to do. Feel free to inform me of one xD)**

Annabeth just shrugged in response.  
>"I guess so."She said with little to non-enthusiasm coating her tone of voice.<p>

"Weren't you sweet on a boy there?" She said still without looking up.

That kicked Annabeth straight out of her sleepy and droopy state. Her eyes shot up.

"Yeah." She said a blush creeping its way onto her face. "But he doesn't even want to see my face anymore." Annabeth said looking depressed. She sank into her seat.

"He's probably bust with his new girlfriends anyway." She said still sulking her seat.

"People change," Athena said beside Annabeth. "Maybe he's moved past it all."

Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah, maybe he has..." She said trailing off.

**-*Spongebob narrator voice* 5 hours later.-**

Annabeth shifted violently in her seat.

"Agh." She said slowly opening her eyelids. "OW!" She said closing them again. The sudden light hurting her eyes. If you've never felt waking up with a pound of makeup still on from the previous day. It's not great Annabeth thought. She felt hot sticky and sticky.

Athena poked her head in.

"Spare changes of clothes in the bathroom get changed, and then wash that makeup off so the beauty team can redo it."

Annabeth nodded in response and walked to the jets bathroom.

She stripped and looked at herself in the mirror. Annabeth knew she had a good body. But it always felt so weird looking at herself in the mirror. She could be all poetic and shit and say that she was a dove trying to escape a cage but she could never break her shackles. She quickly shoved on her clothes which was just some fancy jeans and some designer top and washed off her makeup.

She walked out to the Piper standing there with a grin.

"Oh my god Piper!" Annabeth said. "How long have you been on the plane?"

"I've been here whole flight Annie." Piper said laughing.

"Why didn't you say I would've got you up here instead of the facility cabin!" Annabeth said a stern look on her face. Piper just laughed.

"Maybe you should answer your phone." Piper said laughing still.

Annabeth blushed.

After a while of gossip about boys (Luke) and problems (Also Luke) Piper had completed Annabeth's makeup and Annabeth had to admit. It looked damn good.

"You did a fantastic job on the makeup as always Piper." Annabeth said hugging her.

"No problem pop star. Not like I do it for free anyway." Piper said grinning like a carefree maniac, her rainbow eyes sparkling like crazy.

"Well it's not like you're poor." Annabeth said. Remembering that Piper was richer than Annabeth and pretty much did her job for as she liked to describe "Shits a gigs".

They laughed as we continued to talk while the plane landed.

Annabeth stood up and looked over to where Piper was sitting.

"Are you coming in the limo?" Annabeth said grinning.

"Of course I am." She said still smiling. It was good to talk to Piper Annabeth thought. It helped that Piper was her best friend and advisor/makeup girl. She smiled again.

"Let's do this." Annabeth said inhaling deeply as she started to open the plane door.

**Ok guys that's chapter one. If I get some feedback I'll continue. However schools a big deal for me though so whenever I can update I pinky promise I will :)**


	2. A moody teenage boy

**Okay guys time for chapter two. Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I'll respond to reviews starting next chappie. Anybody else get motivated by listening to music? Anyway ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: Honey its called fanfiction for a reason**

**From now on crude language is in use. **

**Song of the week: Peking Duk – Feels like**

Chapter 2: A moody teenage boy.

"PERCY GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR GOD HELP ME ILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Yelled Sally Blofis. Sometimes she wondered how that boy could be so lazy.

Percy shot up his black hair falling over his sea green eyes.

"Ugh school." He sleepily mumbled. Just then little Penny decided to visit her adored older brother.

"Percy mommy says that she's gonna kill you if you don't get out of bed." She said cutely before hopping away. Percy decided that he would rather keep his life so sat up and got out of bed sleepily chucking on some plain black jeans and a nice t shirt with a small under sleeve before hopping into his Converse shoes. He lazily walked out and jumped in his Enzo.

"Shit." He mumbled getting out of his car to go fetch his forgotten Phone. You might be wondering why Percy has a Ferrari Enzo. To put it simply. His deadbeat father only gave him a couple things in 16 years of life. His green eyes, black hair and loads of money. He didn't ask for the money. One day a credit card came in the mail with Percy's name on it and a letter from his father. He used it in curiosity, and it just doesn't run out.

He wouldn't have used it on hundreds of thousands of dollars' worth of stuff, but he knew his father was a billionaire snob and he had so much money he didn't know what to do with it.

Percy grabbed his phone of his desk, and much to his dismay, a bunch of stuff fell off.

"I'm so clumsy I break physics now huh." He mumbled as he picked up the unopened envelopes of the ground. Then something caught his eye. It was a picture that he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a picture of him sitting with his friend Annabeth chase. They were sitting on the beach and Annabeth was kissing his cheek. They both had massive grins on their faces. Percy frowned sadly. Before slipping the photo in his wallet and walking out. He drove for a while listening to music.

Thank you friend, for standing by my side  
>You pick me up and hold me to the light<br>you'd never walk down this road by yourself  
>you are the music like nobody else.<br>You are like nobody else.

Percy sighed deeply before jumping out the car since he was already at his rich ass school. He walked for a while before sitting down on a bench outside the giant main building. He sighed deeply feeling rather depressed about his whole life situation right now.

He had to deal with figuring out what he wanted to with his life, his deadbeat father who wanted to meet up and he on top of that had to try and get Annabeth out of his mind. Annabeth. Just by thinking her name he felt strange. He wanted to be mad at her for just ditching him. But every time he tries he just punches something violently and then sits down and cry's for a while.

That's real manly right.

Not to mention he didn't know if he wanted to go somewhere with his music.

So to put it simply Perseus Jackson is pretty messed up right now. He barely slept anymore. He was so intensely deep in thought that he didn't even realize that Nico sat down next to him.

"Boo." Nico said softly.

Percy jumped like he had been shot and then slowly cocked his head to look at Nico.

"MAKE SOME NOISE WHEN YOU WALK YOU CREEP!" He yelled at Nico.

Nico took this moment to start hysterically laugh.

"Your face- it!" He then laughed even harder.

This was when Nico noticed how distant Percy looked today.

"Hey dude are you alright." The black haired boy said feeling guilty.

"Yea I'm fine." Percy said. "So how's life?"

"Not bad dude." Said Nico. "Pretty good actually."

"How's Thalia?" Percy asked curious about Nico cousin. She was kind of like a big sister to Percy, even though it had been a while since he had seen her.

"Thalia is, well, Thalia." Nico said blankly.

"No really?" said Percy sarcastically.

Nico in reply just shrugged.

"Come on death breath let's get to class." Percy said after they talked for a while.

-Page break

Sometimes Percy wished that he could just go back in time and talk to her and fix it all. He always wants to call her but getting in contact with a celeb is pretty difficult. Percy couldn't explain his deep thoughts today. Guess it was just one of those days.

"Percy." Nico said.

"Percy!" Nico repeated snapping Percy out of his deep thoughts. "Are you even listening to me!"

"Ah yea something about eggs or some shit." Percy said quickly.

Nico just stared at him.

"Why the fuck would I be talking about eggs." Nico said in a voice that shadowed utter disbelief.

Percy just shrugged in response and as if on cue his phone vibrated.

_Percy, I've got a surprise for you please hurry home its urgent. ~Love mum._

"I gotta go dude." Percy said. "Mum wants me home, something about a surprise."

"Dude we were gonna record that new song." Nico said annoyed.

"Sorry dude but I gotta go." The green haired boy said shrugging.

"You're going to have to stop ditching me so much you jerk." Nico mumbled as he walked away.

Without further waiting he jumped in his car and sped home only stopping for Mexican food because he was always fond of tacos and burritos.

For once in his life Percy was thinking straight as he sat in his life he was at ease. He finished eating and was happy he wasn't all emotional and shit for once. He sat back in peace as he drove home.

"Mum I'm home!" Percy said as he walked in the house. "What's so important tha-"

With that Percys mouth flapped open.

**OOH my first cliffie. Hehe hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter and I'm sorry for any Spellign mistakes. I hope you noticed that I wrote more crude a blank with Percys POV. Now that you've gotten a bit of background on Percy what do you thinks going to happen next? Tune in for more :) Updates won't always be this quick For the record xD**


	3. Why did i leave again?

**Another day, another chapter. Blah blah explicit language. I'm trying first person today. Lemme know if you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to do this... Look at the title of the website.  
>Cheers :)<strong>

**Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes I am not tri to put them in. ;) **

**Song of the chapter: Swanky tunes & Peking duk Ft. James Mcnally, you are like nobody else. (Original Mix)**

Chapter 3: Why did I leave?

Why did I leave my home town? If it's not easy to see it's because I wanted to be somebody. I didn't want to be the girl that dies in a fire and has a three second mourning of her death. No I wanted to be someone that in 20 years' time somebody says,

"This chick did good music."

I don't care for being in a massive museum dedicated to just me. But I want to leave my print on this planet. Nobody can escape death. That's just a rule of life.

"Wow look at this one!" Piper said beside me pointing to a pretty fancy blue dancing dress.

"It's cool but I don't know if it's my colour." I said looking intently at the dress.

"Then what's your colour huh." Piper said jokingly next to me.

I Shrugged in respone.

"I've always liked Green." I said looking at a large green wedding dress.

"Well you certainly aren't gonna be needing that for a while." Piper joked.

I frowned.

"Piper actually my mother is thinki-" I started but Piper cut me off.

"There is no way that I'm letting her make you marry that swine pig Lu-" I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth.

"We are in public!" I said in an annoyed tone. "Later we will talk about this!"

Piper just shrugged and pushed my hand of her face.

"Hi I'm Emily!" Said a small girl who popped out of nowhere no more than 5 who was grabbing my jacket bottom. "Are you Annabeth?" she said in a cute voice.

I took of my sun glasses and leant down next to her.

"I'am." I said to the child. "Where is your mummy?"

"I dun no." She said in a cute voice again. "I'm lost but mommy says never to talk to strangers but you're Annabeth the singer so you're not a stranger cause I know you." Eh she had decent logic I guess.

Next thing I heard,

"Emily!" and before I could call out the woman calling popped up and walked and grabbed her hand.

"Don't run of like that you scared me to bits!" She sighed before gently chuckling. "Thank you, and you are?"

I looked up at her and her eyes widened with shock.

"YOU'RE!" She began but I cut her off with.

"SHH! Sorry but I don't want people to know I'm here." She silenced herself and said,

"Well it's good to meet you miss Chase but I must go, yes go now goodbye." She said dazed over the fact I was me.

Piper laughed.

"That was beyond weird." She said still kind of shocked.

"Yea..." I said.

-o0o-Pagebreak/Pov change (Third person)-o0o-

"Then he just yelled at me about how I'm fat and BANG." Annabeth exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"What he hit you." Piper said gasping for extra drama.

"Ye-" She started but stopped herself.

Without speaking she did down the limos driver window and said

"Hey would you mind dropping me just her and coming back in a while?" She said while Piper gave her a weird look.

"Miss there is nothing here of interest I assu-"

"It's just an old friends house, I'd like to say hello." Annabeth say cutting of the driver.

"I'll be back in an hour miss chase."

Annabeth nodded hopping out and gesturing for Piper to follow. She raised an eyebrow but complied.

"I wonder if he hates me." Annabeth said as they walked towards the door.

"He?" Piper said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Wha- No he's practically a brother to me." Annabeth said. "At least he was." She mumbled.

She knocked on the door and after a painful 5 minutes of waiting a familiar face popped out.

"Sorry I was just-" Her face eyebrows shot up in surprise before she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Annabeth sweetie It's been too long!" Sally said.

"Yea it really has." Annabeth said.

Piper coughed loudly.

"Oh and this is my friend Piper." She said quickly.

"Good to meet you Piper, I'm Sally Blofis." She said a smile on her face. She looked the same since Annabeth last saw her which was pretty impressive Annabeth thought.

"Oh look how much you've grown up these last couple years." She continued. "Where are my manors come in come in." She said opening the door wider.

" So um." Annabeth started. "Where is he..."

Sally looked at me sadly.

"He's at school honey."

Annabeth mentally facepalmed for not remembering that he wasn't home schooled like her.

"He'll be home soon you're welcome to stay." She said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Sally." Annabeth said. "So, do you think he forgives me for just leaving."

Sally frowned.

"I don't think he ever got over you to be completely honest." She said with a certain confidence in her voice. "I really hope he does though. He was never the same since you left."

In the corner of her eye she saw a black haired tall boy.

"Mum I'm home, what's so important tha-!"

**Man same line and two cliffies, hehe. Well I really hated this chapter. Oh well guess I'm tired. I'm going to bed but maybe when I wake up and see all those lovely reviews *HINT HINT* I'll update. Either way thanks for the reviews and if you have any questions drop em in the review box yo. Can we get 5more reviews? Also how do you guys like the POV's. I'm not great at perspective writing but leave your preference in the review box. Nighty.**


	4. You got hot

**I woke up this morning sick as a dog. I walked to my computer and saw all your nice reviews so I decided to update anyway. **

**Now for responses:  
><strong>echizenochi : Don't worry there will be Percabeth, and his Dads not a bad idea *wink wink nudge nudge*.  
>Guest: *phew* Thought you were going to track me down and, ya know...<br>Guest (2): THANK YOU! I'm an idiot for not doing San Francisco tbh...

**Song this week: Carmanda – Maybe**

**Songs actually used this week: Peking duk – High (Can you tell I like Peking Duk)**

**Peking duk – Feels like**

**Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes yada yada.**

**Let's get this party started huh.**

Chapter 4: You got hot.

Percy wasn't exactly sure what to do. Here was the girl he dreamed of, here. She was standing In front of his very green eyes. After 3 years of just ditching him. So he did the most stupid thing he could possibly do.

"Hi." Percy said. Hi. After almost 4 years he just said hi. He didn't know what else to do. Does he swoop down and pick her up in a suit of shiny armour. Or perhaps resent her and force her out of his house. Luckily for Percy, Annabeth said something even more stupid.

"You got hot." She said immediately clamping her hand to her mouth. All eyes snapped to her. The watchful eyes of Sally, Piper and Percy locked onto her. It went silent. Nobody talked.

With how much Annabeth talked on TV Percy was pretty shocked she wasn't spurring facts about her success, she tended to do that a lot in 8th grade.

Percy didn't think that no matter how hard hey tried he could say something more awkward than that.

"You did too." But he did. He took this moment to cover his stupid sentence with a signature grin. "So what brings you back to San fran?" He said trying to not be to forgiving, however it was hard considering he could never hate her in the first place.

What right to stop her from chasing her dream did he have?

Sally coughed loudly snapping them out of their trance of staring at each other.

"Percy honey why don't you catch up with Annabeth while I make dinner for us tonight." Sally said.

That snapped Annabeth back to earth.

"Piper, sorry for ditching you like this but would you mind taking the limo home." Annabeth said noticing the limo outside.

Piper didn't need to be told twice. It was pretty damn awkward right now. So she ran to the limo.

"Come on," Percy said. "Let's go to my room."

Annabeth simply nodded in reply.

So they went up the stairs of the large blue house. Annabeth couldn't help but admire the new wallpaper carpets and paint since she last saw it.

It looked really elegant to put it simply.

And then there was Percy's room. The walls where green along with some of the house. But the rest was black. Everything in Percy's room was black.

Annabeth could barely walk past all the recording stuff and what looked like DJ equipment.

So the room was the same as always. Apart from one of the walls was gone and replace with glass and a door to what looked to be a recording room. Percy jumped on his messy bed and flicked a switch, which put soft music on.

The room had a pretty nice atmosphere.

"So let's start with the basic question." Percy said. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said frowning.

Annabeth frowned. It always hurt to see Percy sad.

"I didn't really have a choice," She said croakily. "My Mum made me, you know how pushy sh-"

"You could've just called me!" Percy said standing up angry. "I couldn't get your number but you certainly had mine!"

"Percy I trie-" Annabeth started.

"Just" Percy said. "Answer me this."

Annabeth nodded to show she was listening.

"Did you miss me." She responded by engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey!" Percy said. "Watch ugh-." He was cut off by falling and tripping on something onto his bed. Annabeth followed shortly.

They both, centimeters apart, stared into each other eyes. But Annabeth quickly stood up.

Percy tried to mask his disappointment. Percy always had liked Annabeth. She just never returned the feelings. At least as far as his knowledge went.

Annabeth on the other hand always was so confused about her feeling toward Percy.

"So we're good?" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." Percy said laughing.

"DINNERS READY!" Sally shouted.

Just as they were about to leave the speakers played a song that Annabeth hadn't heard off.

Percy froze.

"We should go." He said hurryingly.

"Hang on I like this song. Let me Shazam it." She pulled out her phone and pressed listen but no song came up.

"Huh weird." She said. "We're did you get this song?"

Are you still the one I know (I'll never let you go)  
>Will you ever see the things you lost (Cause it's not broken)<p>

And you never feel the same (It's never like the first time)  
>Will you ever be the one for me?<p>

And it feels like _[x3]_

Are you still the one I know (I'll never let you go)  
>Will you ever see the things you lost (Cause it's not broken)<p>

And you never feel the same (It's never like the first time)  
>Will you ever be the one for me?<p>

And it feels like _[x3]_

"Erhm I made it." He said.

Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"Wow this Is really good." She said still shocked. "Got any others?"

"Yea a couple but after dinner." Percy said rubbing his stomach.

-o0o-OOH SEXY PAGEBREAK-o0o-

"Okay let's start with," Annabeth said while her eyes skimmed through a folder of Percys music. "This one."

She pressed play and heard another great song with female vocals.

Annabeth nodded to the beat of the lyrics. She really liked Percy's techno style of music.

It made her relax.

All that you give  
>Is what you don't deliver<br>Stuck in a phase  
>Misguided by mistakes<br>Your addictive poison is dragging me down  
>Trying to swim out I'm stuck you're watching me drown<p>

Lying awake  
>The colours all fade<br>From the tears on my face  
>I've let you slip away<br>I can kiss whoever, I'm wearing the crown  
>Time to get out my love don't want you cause now<p>

I'm high and rising  
>Alive now, I'm fine cause I let you go<br>I'm high and rising  
>Alive now, I'm fine cause I let you go<p>

I'm fine cause I let you go

All that you give  
>Is what you don't deliver<br>Stuck in a phase  
>Misguided by mistakes<br>Your addictive poison is dragging me down  
>Trying to swim out I'm stuck you're watching me drown<p>

Lying awake  
>The colours all fade<br>From the tears on my face  
>I've let you slip away<br>I can kiss whoever, I'm wearing the crown  
>Time to get out, my love don't want you cause now<p>

I'm high and rising  
>Alive now, I'm fine cause I let you go<p>

I'm fine cause I let you go  
>I'm fine cause I let you go<p>

I'm high and rising  
>Alive now, I'm fine cause I let you go<br>I'm high and rising  
>Alive now, I'm fine cause I let you go<p>

"So how you get the vocals?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged in reply.

"People at school record here and I incorporate it into a song I guess you could say." He explained. "This one's actually a girl called Rachel Dare."

They talked for a while and relaxed. They talked about school, grades and music.

"Feels like you were just here yesterday." Percy said. He frowned. "When are you leaving again?"

Annabeth frowned.

"A couple months, but let's just enjoy our time while we can." And with that she leant her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Ya know I could always show these to somebody higher up and we can get you signed." She said slowly closing her eyes.

"I don't want to just cheat my way up because I know somebody famous." Percy said. "Rachel said she could show her rich ass parents and get me signed but it just seems so... cheaty."

"Yea..." Annabeth said closing her eyes.

"So do you need to be back at your home?" Percy asked looking that it was already 10PM.

"Nah they won't even notice." She said she sighed. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Percy sighed loudly.

"Sure, I don't have to get up tomorrow anyway since it's Friday." Percy said. "Speaking of which where are you going to school?"

She sighed.

"I WAS going to get homeschooled," She started. "But maybe I can come with you."

Percy nodded while grinning.

"Sounds awesome." He said.

They continued to talk for a while before it was pretty late and they were both extremely tired. One from jetlag the other from getting little sleep.

"Wanna come watch a movie in the theatre?" Percy asked pretty tired.

"Sure." Annabeth said smiling.

"MOVIE CHOICES!" Percy said opening up his computer which was connected to the enormous plasma screen TV. "How about finding Nemo?"

Annabeth laughed.

"Sure seaweed brain." She said still giggling.

"Oh so we're on pet names now wise girl." He said smiling.

She slapped him and sat down next to him in the big comfy chairs.

Before they knew it, they were both asleep under a blanket with Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder.

**1.5k words today? Not bad. Anyway When I get a couple more reviews (can we get to 20 reviews) I'll update again probably tomorrow since I'm still sick as a dog. If you didn't realise I'm pinning all of Peking Duk to Percy. However there will be another Australian artist if anyone can guess it I'll give them virtual cookies. (::)(::)**

**I'm feeling nice so here is the name of the next chapter.**

"**Chapter 5: I wrote it just for you."**

**Also I rush when I write sometimes so apologies for that.**

**BYYEEEE!**


End file.
